Their Happy Ever After
by SemperSursum
Summary: This is a one-shot sequel to Her Own Fairytale. Joella and Nacy. It's not as good as the first one though. Anyway, enjoy!


**Their Happy Ever After**

"_You look beautiful." He whispered just before I said my 'I do'. I couldn't help but smile at my almost-husband, Nick Lucas._

"_Do you, Macy Anne Misa, take Nicholas Jerry Lucas as your lawfully wedded husband whom you would cherish for all of eternity in sickness and in health, for richer or for poor, till death do you part?" The priest said, looking at me. It has exactly been 7 years since the day I first told him I love him. And now, I'm only two words away from being with him for eternity._

_I looked at him once more, "I do."_

_And with that, we kissed._

_We looked at each other and ran out of the church. Me, clutching the train of my dress and him taking out a pair of glasses from his pocket._

"_As charming as ever, Mr. Lucas." I told him as soon as we were outside._

"_As graceful as ever, Mrs. Lucas."_

_I kissed him once again and without breaking away, I threw my bouquet of flowers. And guess who caught it? Stella, of course!_

"_Thanks for waiting. Thanks for putting up with me. Thanks for everything. You made my life a fairytale, Nick. I love you." I told him when we parted._

"_I love you, too, Mace. Always have, always will." This time he kissed me on my forehead._

_We got into his red convertible and zoomed away to happily ever after._

I thought that was it but I guess I was wrong. It wasn't happily ever after… yet. Life really is full of surprises.

"Stella! Listen to me will you!" That was Joe, desperately trying to make Stella realize the whole situation.

"Joseph Lucas. NO. I don't want to hear anymore from you!" Stella yelled, obviously pissed at Joe. You see, we caught Joe flirting with the sales lady in the jewelry store and by we, I meant me, Nick, Kevin, and Danielle. Who's Danielle, you ask? She's my sister-in-law, Kevin's wife, and she's super cool. We all love her. She's like an older sister to me and Stella.

"Fine. There you go again! Always being a brat and so assuming!" Joe yelled back. Uh-oh.

"Me? A brat? Ha!" Stella, clearly astounded at what Joe said.

"Fine. Then just hear me out, Miss Stella Malone." Joe retorted.

"You have five minutes to explain yourself, Joseph." Stella answered who I could tell by now is giving in to Joe's charm. What can I say? We know they've been in love with each other since middle school.

"I wasn't flirting with her. I was asking for something and she was helping me pick out because clearly, she's a girl and I'm not."

"Oh. So, you're buying jewelry. Is it for another girl waiting for you out there? Is it?" Stella started to sob and tried to look away from Joe. I want to go over to her but my husband, Nick Lucas, held me back.

"Remember the plan, Mace. No interrupting." He said, trying to hide a smile. I just sighed and continued watching my best friend and brother-in-law bicker.

"So it all comes to this, huh? I guess I have no other choice." This is it. It all went according to plan.

"I guess so, Joe." Stella said through her sobs. Joe knelt down and took a velvet box from his pocket. She looked at Joe and stopped crying. We could all tell she's surprised to find Joe kneeling in the middle of a fight.

"Okay then. Stella Malone, would you marry me?" Joe said hopefully.

"Joe… Yes, I'll marry you." Stella answered who was now crying tears of joy. He lifted her off her feet. We clapped and the two of them smiled. I looked at Nick, the one I fell in love with and he was smiling at me as he wrapped his arms around me.

_What a joyous day it is for love._

"Macy! Ugh. You knew what was happening, didn't you? You were also his accomplice!" Stella was shocked to know we planned it all from the start.

"Hey! You two knew you were ready. We were just helping Joe out." I answered her laughing. "Anyway, this is your big day, Stell. Have fun out there, Bestie."

She smiled at me and I hugged her. "Thank you, Bestie."

"Well, it's about time. I have to go out now and I don't have to remind you not to trip, do I? I mean you're like the Queen of High Heels."

"Macy!" I laughed and went out of the dressing room. I was going to be her maid-of-honor just like she was at my wedding.

Stella looked so beautiful as she walked down the aisle. Joe looked at her in awe. They recited their vows while Nick and Kevin were singing in the background. It was all so beautiful that I cried. And there is Stella now, with Joe, cutting the cake. All through out the reception, Nick was holding my hand. He must've remembered our wedding too.

_This day couldn't get any better._

"Nick, you have to chose. Me or your career?" I asked him through gritted teeth.

"Mace, you know I love you but think of our future. It's only gonna be 10 months at most. I'll be back before you know it." He tried to calm me. He's going on a tour and leaving for what seems like a century from my point of view.

"Hmmf." I pouted. I knew it was unfair that I had to let him chose between me and his career. He loved music before he fell in love with me but I don't want him to go, not when we're about to have a baby.

"Fine, Nick. Just leave me and the baby." Okay, that wasn't the way I have imagined to break it to him.

"You're?" He asked with eyes growing big.

"Wow. Just wow. I'm going to be a dad." He looked dumbfounded.

"I'm going to be a dad! A dad!" He shouted in glee as the words finally sunk in. I laughed as he started to twirl me around the room, the earlier argument forgotten.

He kissed me on the forehead. "You just made making the decision a whole lot tougher, little guy—or girl." He joked and I just laughed with him.

"Hmm… I wonder how he or she will look like. I better find that little Red Sox shirt my dad made me wear when I was a baby." I said, teasing Nick.

"Nu-uh. Our baby's gonna be a big Yankees fan like daddy." Nick said bending down to my tummy but it's still too early for a baby bump.

"Anyway, we still haven't solved whether you're going or not." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Macy…" He wrapped his arms around me.

"Fine. But you have to be here when the baby's gonna born okay? I don't wanna go through labor without you. Promise me that, Nicholas." I said sternly to emphasize that I was being serious.

"I promise, Mace. I keep my promises? Remember?" He kissed the tip of my nose as I closed my eyes.

_It's going to get lonely around here._

"I'll miss you, Mace. And you, too." He said rubbing my tummy. He kissed me for the nth time that day. When we parted, I hugged him. I wanted to remember his smell. He smelled like mint and vanilla.

"I'll miss you too, Nick and remember your promise, okay?" I reminded him as we broke away from the hug.

"I will, Macy Anne Misa Lucas." He told me.

"Bye, Nick. See you soon. Come back, okay?" I said as he started walking towards the van off to his first solo tour. We both smiled remembering the last time he went on tour with his brothers.

Then he mouthed the words, "I love you." And I waved at him laughing this time.

_He promised. He'll be back for me, no, for us._

"Where's Nick?" I asked Stella through heavy breathing. He better be coming home.

"He's on his way, Mace. Hang in there." Stella said as she held my hand. I don't wanna go through this without Nick. He promised.

As soon as we got out of Joe's car, I was rushed to the delivery room. Where is he?

"Joe! Joe! Call your brother! Where is he?" I can hear Stella yell at Joe. Dammit. I don't know how long I can take this.

Then, someone rushed through the door. It was him. As always, _he kept his promise._

"I'm here, Mace. I'm here. Hang in there." I smiled at him and after 5 hours of painful labor, out came our angel. It was all perfect. He was perfect.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Nick asked and he kissed the tip of my nose. I held my baby for the first time. I feel tired but blessed at the same time. It was indescribable.

"Sleep now, Macy. You've done well." He told me and with that, I drifted to sleep.

"Surprise!" Everyone whispered as we got home. There was a big baby blue banner saying 'It's a boy!' and lots of blue and white balloons. I could also see the cradle set up and the baby bottles.

"Why are you whispering?" I asked them.

"We're trying not to wake up the baby." Kevin said. Goofy as always even though he's nearing his thirties.

We all laughed which quickly woke the baby up and he started to cry. "You take him, Nick. I'm sure he missed his daddy." I said and gave him the baby.

"So what are you gonna name the angel?" Danielle asked which left everyone silent.

"Marcus Jeremy Lucas." Nick and I both answered which made us laugh.

"I see you got the 'Old Named Lucas' tradition going." Joe joked and all of us smiled, realizing he was right.

"Marky here is going to be a Red Sox fan when he grows up. And maybe, just maybe, beat me in softball unlike his dad here." I declared which made Nick choke on the diet coke he's drinking.

"Not going to happen, Macy. Marky's gonna be a Yankees fan all the way through. And maybe, just maybe, he can sing in tune unlike his mom here." He retorted, making fun of my singing skills.

"Hey!" I punched him on the arm lightly.

"Oh, God, I love you." He said and kissed me and the baby.

"I love you too, Nick. You too, Marky. Now let's go find that Red Sox shirt." Everyone just laughed seeing Nick look incredulously at me as I said that. We both smiled at each other knowing that this isn't the end but from here it's gonna be happily ever after.

_If this isn't happily ever after, I don't know what is._


End file.
